Playing with Death
by Doritos1996
Summary: Jasmine thinks Aladdin has grown tired of her,so he tries to explain what she means to him,which leads to a game.What happens when Mozenrath decides to play as well by kidnapping Jas and Genie?Al decides that he'll save them,no matter what.Aladdin's POV.


**Hey, I don't believe I'm actually doing this, but yes. I wrote an Aladdin story. I know it's a cartoon and it's old, but, I watched the movies and the episodes several times and I just had to write this. Anyway, I hope you like it. By the way, to read this you should have watched the Aladdin series so that you know who Mozenrath is. But if you haven't, it's okay. It will make sense.**

_Aladdin's Point of View_

I opened my eyes, unwillingly. The darkness of the room signalized the fact that it was still early in the morning. Maybe it was still night. That didn't matter though, I had to go. I sat up slowly, ready to leave the softness and the warmth of the bed. But I couldn't bring myself not to look at the beauty next to me, my princess.

Jasmine.

Her eyes were closed, she was sleeping. A smile, small but yet so beautiful was on her face and it made me wonder what she was dreaming. I was wrong before, the room wasn't dark after all, the light of her beauty was like the Sun's and it was enough to lighten up the whole world.

I hated to leave her side, to stop admiring her. But I had to. I leaned in, brushing my lips over her cheek. "Sweet dreams, princess." I whispered.

I hadn't talked to her much the past weeks or spent time with her. And it felt… _wrong_.

The sultan had asked to see me three weeks before. He wanted to talk to me… privately. At first, I had begun to worry… and I was right. According to him, he was too old, one day he would have to stop being the sultan. And I would take his place. That didn't surprise me; I knew that this day would come. But why did it have to be so soon? "My boy, I have faith in you." He had said. "I know you'll make it. But… you need to learn more. About the rules, the laws." He had looked at me, trust clear in his eyes. "Let's say that… you need to be trained." He had teased.

So, the past three weeks, all I did was 'train'. Genie helped me with it, but there were so many books, waiting for me to read them. There's no need to say that I didn't say a word to Jasmine. I was too ashamed. Tell her what? That if she had married a real prince he wouldn't need to read a word of all these books? That I had to be educated? I didn't want to embarrass her…

Training was the only thing that I did and it made me consume too much time… It took me away from Jasmine.

I quickly dressed and ran to the back garden, where Genie would meet me. Before I left the room, I stole one more glance to my wife. I wouldn't see her until tonight

As I walked to the garden, soft whispers reached my ears. And I stopped walking, hiding behind a wall. I knew they wouldn't see me; hiding was the only thing I could do right.

"I know, I know. It's making her depressed." Genie's voice broke the silence.

Abu's voice followed, purring and growling and making sounds that only a monkey can do. I had lived with Abu long enough to understand what he was saying._ He should have told her the truth._ "The truth?" I whispered to myself. "What are they talking about?" I wasn't sure if they were talking about me, but even if they did, they weren't making any sense.

I decided to walk out from my hiding place. Maybe I could solve this mystery if I talked to them.

"Shh! He's coming!"

Any doubt I had before about if they were talking about me was gone after Genie's words. I couldn't understand though. Tell her the truth? What did they mean? I was too tired to make my mind work.

"Genie, Abu." I greeted them, smiling. I was secretly hoping that they couldn't see the curiosity and confusion on my face. Carpet ran to my side, flying in a circle around me. "Hi, Carpet."

"Why do I have to wake up just to watch _you_ reading books?"

"Good morning to you, too, Iago." I smiled. I had missed Iago these months. After my wedding he had gone away with my father, Cassim. They shared common dreams and ambitions. But one morning, my father came to Agrabah, saying that his life as a thief was over. According to him, he realized that what he really wanted from life wasn't treasure. He settled in the town, thanks to the Sultan who decided to forgive him. So, Iago came back as well, a bit disappointed that he hadn't earned the gold he would like, but content that he was with us again; although he would never admit it.

"Morning? Morning? It's still night!"

"Hi, Al." Genie said; changing his stance immediately. He forced a big smile, batting his eyes innocently. "We weren't talking about you. Not at all!"

Although he was giving himself away, it gave me the opportunity to ask about earlier, to understand what was wrong with me. "What's wrong? Did something happen before I came?"

"Of course not. I'm not gonna tell ya! O c'mon Al, stop pushing me. Okay, you got me. It's about Jasmine." Then he covered his mouth. "See? You made me say it!"

"What about Jasmine?" A smile appeared on my face just by saying her beautiful name.

"Have you talked to her lately?" He asked, as he transformed in some kind of a journalist, with microphone and all.

I blinked, shock covering my body. That certainly had nothing to do with what I imagined. It didn't match their previous conversation either.

"You of all people know I didn't have the time to." I said. "Why do you ask?"

"Our furry friend here told me that she seems so… absent-minded lately. Unhappy."

My previous curiosity was forgotten and concern took its place. My Jasmine, my love didn't feel well and I hadn't even noticed! What was I thinking? I was training to be a sultan; I was trying to learn how to protect my people when I couldn't protect the one I loved? Way to go, Aladdin.

"How do you know?" My voice was hoarse from my emotions. It barely came out.

"Abu saw her many times, sitting alone in her balcony, her face blank." He whispered, playing the scene in front of me with one of his transformings, pretending to be Jasmine on a balcony. "Just think about it, how would you feel if Jasmine was away from you and you didn't know where?"

Then it hit me. It all made sense. Their previous conversation, the way she behaved when we were together (which was mostly at dinners),_ 'tell her the truth'_. "You're right. She barely sees me. What… what if she has jumped to conclusions?"

Before I had time to understand what was happening, I was laying on a sofa, Genie sitting next to me, wearing glasses, a beard, suit and taking notes on a paper. "Aha." He said. I rolled my eyes at his attempt to be a psychologist and make humor out of my desperation.

"If I just knew how to be enough for her... Everything I do hurts her."

"So, you're feeling guilty. Tell me more."

I sighed and sat up. I took my turban off and ran a hand through my messy hair. "If she just knew how much I love her."

I heard gag sounds from the others and glared at them. They'd never understand what true love felt like. Okay, Iago had Thundra but as he said, 'that was a different story'.

"Aha." Genie replied. "Why don't you try to show her? She may think you don't love her anymore."

The fact that Jasmine could think that… I didn't love her… that I had regretted getting married to her, or even believe that I avoided her… it made my heart ache and my stomach knot. Genie was right. How would I feel? I put myself in her place.

And Abu was right, as well. I should have told her the truth.

I looked at Genie, he nodded. With that I walked back to our room. I would solve this.

The thought that she might have been asleep crossed my mind. But it wouldn't prevent me from going to her. I would just lay by her side, waiting for her to open her eyes.

I started running, eager to see Jasmine again and explain everything. I increased my speed and it felt like I was flying… until I realized that I was flying. The magic carpet had made its way under my legs, bringing me closer to Jasmine. "Thank you, pal."

When I reached the room of the big palace, the sun had started throwing its rays all over the city of Agrabah. "Jasmine." I whispered as I walked in. She wasn't in the bed, as I had expected.

"Jasmine." I said again, a little bit louder. No answer. I have to admit that being overprotective I started worrying. But then I got a glimpse of her, as I walked around the room to find her. She was at the balcony, resting her elbow on the rail and her face on her palm. A heavy sigh left her lips. It reminded me of the scene Genie had played before.

As I stood there, looking at her beautiful form, a smile crossed my face. It had been many times that I thought I was lucky… And there I was, almost destroying what we had. My feet brought me closer to her-like a magnet-and I could already feel the urge to take her in my arms. Holding her closer to me.

"Jasmine." I said, my voice gentle; full of love.

She jumped, probably not waiting for me. Of course, she didn't expect me… she knew that I wouldn't be there.

She twirled around, her eyes looking into mine. "Aladdin." She whispered, surprise clear in her fairy-like voice.

I walked even closer, my body pressing against hers. Being close to her… it felt so right. Like I was meant to be with her. Oh, I _was_ meant to be with her. She was my destiny. Her eyes were looking at me the whole time, two bright orbs that tinkled like stars. I raised my hand, brushing her cheek with my knuckles. "Is something wrong?" I asked, hoping that she would tell me something, something that would make me feel even guiltier.

"No."

"Don't lie to me, Jasmine." I said, but she just looked away. I shook my head, trying to find another way. "Why are you up so early?"

"I like to watch the sunrise. It makes me relax." She said. She was somber as she turned her face back to me, resting her forehead against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her fragile body. Oh, how had I missed this closeness! "You…you would know that if you had been around."

"Jasmine…" I said, putting a hand on her cheek to lift her face so that I could look in her eyes. "I'm sorry… I've missed you so much these past weeks."

"You wouldn't if you were here." She closed her eyes, refusing to look in mine. "Where have you been?"

I sighed, closing my eyes as well. If I could just explain. _Tell her the truth_, I shouted to myself. "I spent some time at the library… Jasmine I…" I sighed. "I don't know how to explain this… Your father, he told me that if anything happened to him, I should be ready to be a sultan. I needed to be trained. I have been reading all these thick books, these dusty, yellowed pages, trying to learn the laws by heart. Trying to be the perfect prince for you and Agrabah." I sighed as I got it out of my chest. "Trying to make sure that I'll make it…" Maybe she didn't believe me… but that was the truth and it definitely felt good to tell her everything. "I'm sorry." I rested my forehead against hers.

"You'll be a great sultan. You don't have to worry because you have everything that it needs. Bravery, compassion and a big heart." I smiled at her words, my eyes looking at hers with so much adoration. Sometimes, she believed more in me than I did. And sometimes… she just thought too much of me. I didn't deserve her love…

"Jasmine… who would I be without you?" I sighed and she smiled.

"Why… why didn't you tell me? From the beginning?"

"I was too ashamed, I guess." I confessed.

"Oh, Aladdin." Her voice caressed my name so beautifully, so lovingly. It made me want to ask her to say it again and again and again… The next thing I knew, she had wrapped her delicate arms around my neck, burying her face in the crook of my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her, pressing her closer to my body, pushing my face in her hair.

This feeling… I knew it all too well, but I was never tired of it. This closeness… it made me lose my mind. This love… it made me forget the rest of the world. This woman… she made me the happiest man.

"And to think that… I believed you had grown tired of me."

Her words took me aback and my closed eyes opened and widened. I blinked. Guilt and anger for myself covered my body. I had the perfect woman in my arms and… and I kept hurting her… kept making her believe that I didn't love her.

"You… what?" I said and shook my head in an attempt to push the shock away from my body. "Jasmine, I love you. Never doubt that. _Never_."

"Now I know that I should never lose my faith to you. I love you, Aladdin."

A smile appeared on my face as these words left her rosy lips. I would never, ever again let anything to get me away from my love. I, once again, brought my hand to her face, bringing it closer to mine gently. My lips landed on hers and I got lost in the kiss, in the feeling. _Oh, Jasmine. _

"I've missed this, you know." I sighed. "I'm sorry."

She turned at me and raised an eyebrow. "Well, I _could_ forgive you, but seeing you pleading is far more enjoyable."

I scowled at her and glared at her playfully. "That's just not fair, Jasmine!"

"I never play fair."

I grinned. "Oh, really?"

"Try me."

"Well, that's a challenge!" I said, already excited. It'd been a while since we had time together. It actually had been a while since I had fun. "Genie!"

Like expected, he poofed at the balcony, out of thin air, creating a cloud of blue smoke around him, dressed in a hoola outfit, dancing. "Yeah, sister!" He shouted and then opened his eyes. "Oops." He returned back to normal, when he noticed us standing there. We just watched him, waiting for him to finally be mature! We had lived with him a long time, so we finally got used to his tricks.

"Genie, do you think we could actually play something? I have a challenge here." I looked at Jasmine from the corner of my eye and pointed at her with my thumb.

"You got it!" Suddenly we were at the garden, all of us. Abu, Iago and Carpet with us.

"What's all of this about? Can't a bird have a relaxing time, with no Genie, no lovey-dovey couple, no flying rug and no stinky monkey?" Iago exclaimed, being all moody, as always.

I just ignored him.

Genie had transformed into a coach, with a mustache and a hat and I couldn't help but laugh.

"So, men... and, uh, girl. Here are the rules: Rule number one, don't laugh!" He glared at me because I was still chuckling. "Rule number two, don't try to tempt the enemy." This time he glared at Jasmine, who always managed to win by tempting me. It wasn't my fault, I just couldn't resist! How could I? By just looking in her eyes, I got lost! "Rule number three, No gold involved, Iago!"

"Oh, come on!"

"No. _Gold_." He said sternly.

Iago sighed and I grinned at his miserable expression. "What are you staring at, love-boy? I never liked gold anyway!"

"Yeah, right."

"Rule number four: Don't use your stealing abilities. Abu!"

"Oh." Abu whimpered from my shoulder and I ruffled his hair playfully.

"That's all! Now let's play!"

"I don't think so, Genie." Jasmine said, walking closer to him. I just looked at her curiously. "I think there's one more rule: Don't use your magic!" She shouted and pointed a finger to his chest.

"You do that because I forbid the tempting, don't you?"

"What do we play, anyway?"

"Okay, here's the game. It's called Catch-the-cute-flying-blue-light-that-Genie hid-by-passing-the-obstacles or just Blue Light for short." I rolled my eyes. Typical Genie.

"Alright, where will we find that light?" I asked.

"Um, I got it right here!" He said and pulled out a piece of paper. "Or maybe not. Oh, wait! Right there! Oh, no that's my brush. I must have it here. Wait, that's not the light, it's my teddy bear. Oh, what about here? Nope. Hey, I didn't know I owned a 'Where's Waldo?' book."

"Genie!"

To sum up, some long minutes and hundreds of things later, we finally found his blue light. It actually wasn't a light, but a small blue ball that phosphoresced at the edges, creating a blur of blue around it.

"So, as I said, I hide the light and you gotta find it. I will make sure to give you some obstacles that you will have to pass."

"Yeah, yeah, let's get it over with."

"Behold Iago, my friend!" He said, his voice deep with mystery. "They can be emotional obstacles!" He transformed into a big heart and flew around me and Jasmine. She cuddled in my chest and I smiled down at her, lovingly. "They can be difficult to solve!" He then turned into a big board, like the one they usually have at schools, full of maths. I got dizzy by just looking at it. "They can be dangerous!" With that he turned into a big green dragon, and, instinctively, I brought Jasmine closer to me. "They can be-"

"Yeah, yeah, we got the idea. Now, let's play!"

"Impatient, are we, Iago?"

"Princess, if I have any chance to get out of this, is to lose!"

I laughed and then turned to Jasmine, remembering her previous challenge, which wasn't actually a game challenge, but it worked, anyway. "Get ready to lose, princess." I whispered in her ear, arrogantly.

"We'll see about that, street-rat." She winked. I smiled. It hurt me when they called me street-rat, but when Jasmine said it… it was awesome.

"Ready?" Genie said. "Oh, Al, you're not ready, pal. You can't play in these clothes!" He pointed his big finger to me and the pink usual light came out, dressing me in my old outfit. Purple vest. Check. Pants. Check. Hat. Check. Boots. Check.

"I'm sorry that I may be annoying by repeating myself, but LET'S GET IT OVER WITH!"

"Seriously, Iago, you gotta find a girl." Genie said. "Alrighty, here we go!" He disappeared again and after some seconds we heard his voice, echoing in the garden. "Get ready, players! Play for yourselves. Three… two… one… GO!"

As long as the word 'go' was out of his lips, I let go of Jasmine's hand and started running towards a direction. I didn't have any clue where to look for, but something told me that there would be some hints to rely on.

After some time running around, I was lead to a place of the garden which I actually hadn't seen before, and it made me feel weird. Something seemed wrong… out of place. As I tried to understand what was going on, I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around, prepared to face something dangerous. But much to my surprise I was greeted by Jasmine.

"Jasmine, how did you get here? You ran towards another direction!"

"I know… but something seems a bit out of place." I nodded. Things got even stranger when the others appeared-Genie was nowhere to be found.

"Is it just me that feels a bit weird?" Iago whispered, trembling already. "Oh, I knew this was a bad idea! I have a bad feeling!"

"Me, too." Abu said and Carpet nodded.

"Okay, this can't be a consequence… where's Genie?"

Suddenly, a black tornado of sand appeared in the garden and I grabbed Jasmine, holding her close. _Oh, this is bad, this is very bad. _I thought_. _"Don't let go, Jasmine!" I shouted, as it was strong enough to pull as apart.

"What's happening?" She shouted, covering her eyes with her arm.

"I wish I knew."

Fear and worry started replacing the fun and excitement, but I tried to push it away from my body. After all, I had defeated monsters and saved Agrabah a lot of times.

"Looking for this, Aladdin?" A voice that I recognized echoed in the garden, which started transforming into the land of Black Sand. Oh, no… "Mozenrath." I whispered.

As the sand started going down, he appeared holding a small bottle in his hands-Genie inside it. I gasped.

"Guilty." He said and in contrary of his words, his look was innocent.

"What is it now, Mozenrath?" I said, already bored. This had happened thousands of times before. It always ended up kidnapping one of us, the gang would save the day, Mozenrath would go back to his lair, crying.

"You wanted to play, didn't you, Aladdin?" He said; evilness clear in his voice. "I'll show you a game."

I narrowed my eyes and pulled Jasmine closer to me. Somehow, I just knew that this would have to do with her.

No matter how hard I was holding onto her, the strength of the magic line that radiated from his glove was stronger. It encircled Jasmine, pulling her away from me. "Aladdin!"

"Jasmine!" I whispered. "Jasmine!" My voice got louder and my hands grabbed her wrist to hold her with me. But Mozenrath was stronger. "No!" I roared as he managed to get her away from me.

"How's _that _for a game Aladdin? I replace the blue light with the princess. You and your friends try to save the princess by passing obstacles, so you die in the way. So I stay with her, having riches and your Genie. Oh, Aladdin, I guess your heroic days are over."

His words sunk into me and it started giving me creeps. I didn't care I needed to pass all those obstacles and lose my life. I only wanted Jasmine to be safe. If… if she was safe then… that was the only thing that mattered to me.

"It's me you want Mozenrath! Neither Genie nor her. Take me in their places."

"Silly, silly Aladdin. You can't give me riches or power! On the contrary _she_ can give me riches and _he_ can give me power. _You_ are useless." He laughed this evil laugh of his and I was disgusted by the way he pressed Jasmine closer to his body. I hated to think how Jasmine felt. "Come on, Aladdin. Come and take your princess."

_That's what I'm going to do, Mozenrath. _I thought_. No one takes my princess away._

"No, Aladdin. Don't!" Jasmine shouted. "Save yourself." I ignored her pleas, running towards her. It was useless, but it was worth trying. Mozenrath disappeared and I ended up grasping air, as he moved behind me.

He laughed. "See, Aladdin? It's no use."

Anger filled my body and I ran towards Jasmine again.

"No! No, Aladdin, _listen_ to me!" She shouted. "Please." Her voice got softer and it made me stop dead on my tracks. She seemed so… desperate.

"Jasmine, I will save you." I promised, mostly to myself. She was my whole world; she was the best person on earth. She deserved to live. As for me, I didn't care. "You'll be okay, I promise." I was surprised that Mozenrath didn't interrupt us, but as I thought about it, he probably enjoyed it. He liked watching people suffering.

"No, Aladdin. Do what's best for you and the rest. Save Genie!"

Tears threatened to escape my eyes and I blinked, trying to shove them away. "What about you, Jasmine?"

"I'm not important."

Her words almost made me laugh. It was such a ridiculous lie. Maybe I hadn't made myself clear before. Maybe she didn't know what she meant to me. "You're important to me, Jasmine. The most important thing I ever had."

"Enough talking!" Mozenrath interrupted and his creepy fish, Xerxes, echoed his words. "What's your decision, Aladdin?"

"There's nothing to decide, Mozenrath. I will defeat you, taking _my_ Jasmine and Genie back. It's that easy." I said; emphasizing the word 'my' to make him know that I would never let him break us apart. She was the only reason of my existence and he would never get her away.

"Oh, really? Well, let's start playing then." With that he disappeared.

"No." I whispered, terrified, running to the place he just had been. I waved my hands around, foolishly, trying to find a way to bring Jasmine and Genie back.

"What now?" Abu whimpered again.

"Now we save them."

"Did anybody understand what he actually wanted? Why not kill us in the first place?"

"Iago, he stole Genie and made an alternative of the game. This time, we have to find Jasmine, not the blue light."

"What's the point in that?"

"We get killed in our attempt to save them, so he stays with Genie, who will give him power, and Jasmine, who'll give him riches." I knew he didn't actually love Jasmine, he probably liked her beauty-I mean who wouldn't?-but he mostly wanted her for the treasures she could give him.

"That kid knows how to live!"

"Iago!"

"Alright, alright. I know, now you'll say the magic words that will bring my life in danger!"

"Carpet, let's save them!" We both said at the same time.

"Why do you always have to say that? Is it a tradition?"

We climbed on Carpet and flew around the lands of Black Sand. My eyes desperately scanned the place, trying to find any sign of Jasmine.

"Alright, all I see is black sand, sand, sand, sand, sand, his guards, his lair, a forest. Strange, I thought that it was a dessert." Iago mumbled to himself.

"Wait!" I shouted, taken aback by the words Iago had just said. "Did you say forest?"

I _knew_ that he would never hide Jasmine in his lair; it would be too easy to find her then.

"Yeah, right there." He pointed to an oasis.

I narrowed my eyes, it seemed strange. A random forest in the middle of a dessert, which I had never seen before... This was the challenge that Mozenrtath had given us! He probably had hidden Jasmine and Genie there, and we would have to pass the obstacles to get them.

"Carpet!"

"Don't say it, don't say it!" Iago pleaded.

"Get us down there."

"You said it!" He cried. "I can't believe I'm risking my life for free!"

"Iago, some things are worth a lot more than gold." I said, as Jasmine's face filled my mind. _She_ was my gold. If I lost her… I would never forgive myself. How would I live without her, anyway?

It took us some minutes to go down there, but when we did, what we faced was… stunning.

"Whoa!" Abu mewled, his eyes already starring at a fruit.

"No, Abu. We're not here for that." I said sternly. But he ignored me as always. As I took a look around the beautiful place, a thought passed my mind. Where else could you have hidden the most beautiful princess? In the most beautiful place, of course. Mozenrath must have made it, to hide her there.

And then it hit me.

He had created it! He had made it and everything could be a trap! I turned back to Abu, warning him "No, Abu!" But it was too late; he had already grabbed the fruit.

As I expected, the earth started trembling and the fruit started turning into ice in Abu's small paw.

"Uh-oh."

"Abu, let it go!"

I jumped on the carpet, grabbing Abu by the tail and started flying away from the disaster. The ground started cracking and the crack followed us. "Oh, no!"

And the worst was yet to come. Fire exploded from the crack, creating small but yet so dangerous fire-creatures. "Carpet! Faster!"

Tiny evil laughter of the creatures followed us as we ran through the trees. "It's useless, Al! Oh, I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!"

"Shut up, Iago, and think!"

"Think? You ask me to think? _Now_? There's just one thing that can defeat fire. Water! And I'm certainly _not_ water! So that brings us back to my first thoughts: I'm gonna die!"

Although the incoherence and selfishness of his words got on my nerves, he was right about one thing. Water could defeat fire.

"That's it, Iago! Water!" I shouted, grinning. "You're a genius!"

"Am I?" He said. "Uh, I mean, of course I am! It took you a while to understand that."

"Carpet, take us in a lake."

We made our way around some trees and some animals that got on our way, the small flying fire-creatures following us the whole time and after some minutes a lake appeared in front of us.

Well, Mozenrath was so sure about himself, claiming that he was a genius, but he wasn't smart enough. If he wanted to defeat us with fire, he should have thought not to place a lake in the forest.

"Hold your breath!" I shouted as Carpet dipped into the lake, Iago following us.

Soon enough, the fire things followed us, dipping into water as well, ending their lives.

After making sure that they were all gone, we swam to the surface, gasping for air. "You owe me for coming up with that idea." Iago coughed.

"Don't be so sure, Iago." I said as, this time, the _water_ started trembling. "Something tells me it's not over." Suddenly, I felt like I was pushed up, like a force under me started pushing me. "Oh, this is _really_ bad." I said to myself, as I glanced down. The water had started creating a turbine, twirling me around. "Carpet!" I shouted, relying once again my life on it. Carpet tried to move, but as it started flying, it fell in the water again.

"Great! It's too wet and heavy to fly. What are we going to do?"

"You're the genius, Iago! Come up with something!"

Abu started screaming and mewling in his language and Iago starred at him, annoyed.

"Yeah, monkey, I don't see _you_ doing any better!"

I just ignored them as I swirled around in the turbine, Abu screaming with me. I moved my hands, trying to swim out of it, but it was too strong that it forced me in it.

"Alright, guys, we have to find something that defeats water!"

The more we tried to escape, the more it started becoming bigger. It started being really dangerous, since it lifted us up, at least fifteen meters from the ground.

My mind started thinking ideas, trying to find a way to get us out of it. I shot a glance around me, trying to see something that would actually help us. The only things I could see were water and fruit. If you could call that fruit… you certainly couldn't eat them since they turned into ice.

Ice?

"That's it!" I shouted, already relieved with the fact that there was a chance to save ourselves, Genie and Jasmine. "Iago, Abu, take Capret and bring me as many of the fruits Abu got before, as you can."

"You are hungry now? We're gonna die!"

"I'm not hungry, Iago. I just need them!" I shouted; exasperated with the fact that the turbine got stronger and stronger and started moving me around faster.

"For what? They can only freeze your han- Ohh… I get it! We're gonna freeze the water!"

"Yeah, now go! I'll try to keep it here."

Iago caught Carpet with his feet and carried it to the trees, out of the water, as Abu managed to jump out of it.

"Don't worry, Al! I'll save the day!"

"Whatever Iago, just make it fast!" I shouted to him, as they went away, the sound of their movement fading.

"Alright, turbine, I didn't want to say it, but you're a bad, _bad_ lake!" I shouted to… the water? Alright, I know this sounds weird. I mean… talking to water? But, hey, it was magical, enchanted. I could probably make it understand and make it pay attention to me rather than causing disaster.

It actually worked, because it backed up, probably disappointed.

"Attacking innocent people? I'm very disappointed in you, young man." I shouted, pretending to be mad. Somewhere inside, I knew that I was talking to water and that it was crazy, but since it worked, I wouldn't stop. "You think you're strong? It's not kind of you to cause disaster!"

This maybe sound strange, but I _swear_ that I heard it whimper. "Alright, guys, make it quick 'cause I'm losing my mind here." I whispered to myself and then turned back to the water. "We're friends." I said and it purred. _Weird_… I thought. It backed up even more, starting getting smaller and smaller. "That's right. I won't hurt you. I'm Aladdin, by the way."

As long as my name left my lips, it started growling my name. The water was growling! Okay, maybe it wasn't a good idea to introduce myself, since it had been given orders to destroy someone named Aladdin, by Mozenrath.

It started growing again, this time much more than before and it encircled me in its strength. I tried to swim out of it but it swirled me around, moving me closer to the trees. So, with the strength that was left in me, I picked up fruits, but they didn't turn into ice. Some of them actually disappeared, others melted and others turned into rock. I needed the fruit Abu had picked up.

"C'mon guys!" I said to myself, hoping that they would somehow hear me.

Strange as it sounds, it was like they did, since they appeared. Iago was carrying carpet, which was folded in a way so that it could carry as many fruits as it could. Iago was carrying a fruit with his mouth as well and Abu had at least five in his paws. And the best part? They were all frozen! And they didn't melt!

"Okay water tornado! I, Iago the parrot, chose to end your life because you wanted to end mine! So take that, you lake!" With these words he threw a fruit on the water and Carpet, which could fly by then, shoved the rest of them on it. So did Abu. The turbine started freezing in the bottom, much to my surprise, because I had started worrying that we needed more fruit. Carpet flew towards me and I climbed on it, so that I wouldn't freeze as well, as the ice travelled along the length of the turbine.

"I'm sorry, pal." I said to the-now freezing-water. "But I had to do this."

"You had to do this? _You_? You didn't do anything! You were just in danger. I did the whole thing and my back is aching from carrying this door mat! You owe big for this one!"

I laughed at Iago's exclaim and made a mental note to thank him for that later. He had gone beyond himself that day.

"Thanks, guys!" I said to them, grateful. "Perfect timing."

We started flying again, prepared to face another almost-death experience.

Soon enough, a big mountain appeared, two black clouds overtopped it. The worst part? Lightning and rain covered the whole mountain, so I couldn't see what was there. Obviously, the carpet couldn't fly over it and save us this time. If it did… then we would all be lost.

"Okay, guys. It's climbing time!"

"Oh, why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Shut up, Iago. You're a hero!"

"Well, it's you that should shut up right now!"

I took a deep breath and placed a hand on a rock from the mountain in front of me. After putting some pressure on it and making sure it was strong enough, I lifted myself up, slowly climbing. Abu, being a monkey was much faster than me. Iago on the other hand flew next to us, with this cranky expression on his face. Oh, what a bird! Carpet flew too, but I warned it not to fly when we would reach the top, since the lightning could be dangerous.

"That's too easy to be an obstacle." I smiled. "Maybe our luck has started changing."

When these words left my lips, a huge growl that gave me creeps was echoed in the mountain and I looked around trying to find the source. I swallowed as a big scorpion appeared from my left. The worry I had about Jasmine was now accompanied by the fear of losing my life, as well.

"Or maybe not." Iago added, sarcastically.

I forced my limps to move faster, climbing up the mountain, but deep inside, I knew that it was useless. Even if I reached the top, it would still chase me. I made myself glance at it and it growled even louder. That scorpion was certainly not like your average scorpion. It was huge! And… and it had a blue light on its tail? Weird.

I started moving again, trying to save myself, with no success. In an attempt to destruct it, I picked up a rock and threw it on the scorpion. It growled and its tail stilled, the light on it grew stronger for a second, before moving it to prevent the rock.

"Wait a minute…" I said out loud. If every time before it moved the light became stronger… then that meant that the light controlled the scorpion. "Guys! The light!"

"The light?" Abu mewled.

"The light controls it!" I shouted as my hands started bleeding from the effort to climb faster.

I grasped a bigger rock right above me, but a cracking sound was heard and my hand slipped. I yelled as I fell off the mountain. My fear that I wouldn't be able to save neither Jasmine nor my life made it even worse.

I closed my eyes, prepared to meet my doom.

But then I fell on something soft and a laugh of relief left my lips. "Thanks, Carpet." I said, starting getting used to the idea that I wasn't dead… yet. "Okay, see this blue light stuck o its tail? We gotta rip it 'cause it controls the beast. Here's the plan."

I motioned for Iago and Abu to come closer-closer to me, further from the mountain and the scorpion- and explained everything to them. "Got it?" I said when I finished.

They nodded and we were off to fulfill our plan. We flew closer to the mountain and Abu jumped on the rocks, as I instructed him. I, on the other hand, stayed on the carpet and flew closer to the scorpion. "Hey, beast!" I shouted and it growled as it turned to face me. "It's me you want. Aladdin." I said my name, since I remembered that the magic water had orders to kill the one named like that.

I was right. The growl became stronger and stronger and, I have to admit, terrifying.

The scorpion started moving its big nippers towards me, but luckily Carpet did a great job avoiding them.

Meanwhile, Abu approached the creature from behind, stretching his hand, but it kept moving its tail around, making it almost impossible for my monkey to take the light.

"Come on." I muttered, encouraging me and Abu.

Iago flew over the scorpion, trying to grab its tail with his beak. "No, Iago!" I shouted. "It's poisonous!" Luckily, he snapped out of it before I had to give him more warning, making the beast pay attention to him.

"Come on, itty bitty insect!" I shouted. For a moment, it stilled his movements and the light grew again, giving him orders to attack. "Now, Abu!" Thanks to Abu's stealing abilities, he grabbed the light quickly, while the tail was still, and I got to see that it was a ring with light that was pinned on the beast's tail.

"Way to go, Abu!" I exclaimed as the creature started losing its powers, falling down the mountain. "Yes!" I shouted. Things got even better when the black clouds from the top of the mountain disappeared! That allowed us to go up with Carpet. I grabbed the blue ring and put it in my pocket. I would make sure that I would hide it in a place that no one would ever find it.

The mountain had no more dangers for us to face. When we reached the top, I could have a view of the whole oasis. It was beautiful, I guess. But I couldn't bring myself to pay attention to it. The beautiful trees just seemed like plain leaves to me. The sun that stood in the middle of an amazingly blue sky seemed like a small lamp. Its rays which kissed the colorful flowers seemed… unappealing. Just because Jasmine wasn't with me.

I had to find her.

I stole a look around the mountain. There, just some meters away, a big black castle made its appearance, destroying the whole peaceful scenery. No more flowers, or sun rays, or birds singing decorated the place around it. Just black, dry sand.

"There!" I said to Carpet, which willingly flew to the castle. The closer we got, the closer I felt to Jasmine. Like she was near. Really near. And that gave me hope.

But my hopes went down a bit when I saw those mamluks patrolling the area. I took a deep breath. A plan would surely not help me now. Not that I could come up with something anyway. "Carpet, go."

"Are you kidding?" I didn't need to look to understand who spoke these words. Iago was the only one that kept complaining about everything. I mean, okay, it was a good time to panic, I was about to die anytime, all of my friends were in danger, my wife was missing… I had left the palace and Agrabah alone and it could be attacked anytime. Sure… a good time to panic. But, calmness was the only thing that could help us. "We're gonna die! See those mamluks? Something tells me their intentions are not friendly."

I sighed. "Relax Iago. We'll fly over them."

Carpet flew over them, as I instructed. The mamluks didn't notice us at first, but then Iago, just had to insult them. "You fools! You're useless!" He shouted and that made them pay attention to us. "Seriously, Rasoul does better than you."

"Iago!" I exclaimed, holding his beak with my hand so that he couldn't speak anymore. "Do you have any idea what 'shut up' means?"

"Oops."

The mamluks stared at us from down there and some of them ran towards the castle, probably warning their master that we were here. The best part is that we managed to pass through a window before Mozenrath, or the mamluks attacked us.

"Alright. Here I come, Mozenrath." I said when we entered the palace. I jumped off Carpet, taking slow steps. In there, everything could be a dangerous trap. It was Mozenrath's palace after all. "Watch out for the traps!" I said to the others.

"Hey, if there's a trap, then there's a treasure."

"Well, there's a treasure in there…" I mumbled to myself, thinking about Jasmine. A priceless treasure, indeed.

As I slowly walked down a corridor, I pressed the toe of my boot on every spot of the path in front of us, making sure it was safe. Soon enough, voices were echoed in the corridor, coming from the room across it. I walked closer and hid myself next to the door so that I could hear. The others followed.

"So, princess…" Mozenrath said, evilly.

"Yes!" I whispered. I was right, I was close to Jasmine. I could feel it. "Jasmine is here."

"Your street-rat didn't come to save you. How do you feel about that?"

I did my best to force myself not to walk in and rip him and his glove apart. A thought came on my mind: The mamluk hadn't warned him… yet, since he didn't know I had come for Jasmine. So, it could be there anytime. We had to act quickly.

His question was silly though. He wanted to make Jasmine depressed, huh? Wrong way. Jasmine knew I would always come and save her.

She knew it, right?

"Better for him." I heard her voice and heaved a sigh of relief. She was well. She wasn't hurt. At least not yet. I had missed the sound of her beautiful voice.

But then, I registered he words. Better for him? She believed that I hadn't come to save her?

"It's too bad, isn't it?" Mozenrath continued like Jasmine hadn't spoken at all. "If he had come, he would have been dead." He said, his voice hiding the disappointment of an unfulfilled dream. "Well, at least I still have you." At that moment, I felt like I couldn't contain myself. All I wanted was to rip him apart! How dare he believe that he had the right to speak to her like he owned her? I almost got in the room, but Carpet blocked my way. However, I heard the weak steps of the mamluk, so we had to get in the room quickly. "Guys, the mamluk, let's get in there." I stole a look inside the room, only to see Mozenrath putting his good hand under Jasmine's chin lifting it up. "When I'm talking, I want you to look at me!" He snapped.

"Take your filthy hands off her. Now!" The words left my lips so… angrily. I have never spoke to anyone like that before. But I swear that I meant everything. Every single word. Somehow, my feet had brought me inside the room. If this… disgusting sorcerer had touched Jasmine, he would surely pay.

"Aladdin?" He turned at me and starred in shock.

"Aladdin!" I heard Jasmine calling my name and I smiled.

"How… how did you get here without dying?" He wondered, still shocked.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" I scoffed, arrogantly. Then I looked at Jasmine, who was behind Mozenrath, her hands tied on a wall with chains. I cringed at how painful this image was. I remembered how I had promised to her and to myself that I would never let anything happen to her. 'I know' she had answered. But still… I was unable to keep this promise. "Alright, Mozenrath." I said, shaking my head in order to come back to present. "See you the next time you decide to kidnap someone of my friends!" I said as I waved to him and walked past him, towards Jasmine. I smiled; I was so close to her that I could almost feel the warmth of her hug. I stretched my arms to hug here… but just when I thought that I would do it, Mozenrath pointed his gloved hand to me, the magic that radiated from it was so powerful that it lifted me up and crashed me on a wall. "Ow." I gasped in pain.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine yelled and I looked at her, trying to show her that I was alright. "Are you okay?" She shouted and tried to move, but as she did so, a bolt that started from the chain, ended on her body, and she screamed in pain. It felt like my heart was ripped in two when I heard her desperate cry. I wanted to kick myself, to kick myself for not being able to protect her. "Jasmine! I'm fine, just stop moving!" I shouted, as quickly as possible, but yet weakly.

Mozenrath walked closer to me, laughing evilly. He pointed at me with his gloved hand again and I felt a pain, like nails were scratching my body. I screamed in pain, but decided that I would never give up. Mozenrath walked even closer, standing above me. At the same time, the mamluk walked in. When Mozenrath noticed, he looked at it. "Go away, you fool!" He ordered. That gave the opportunity to Carpet and Abu to come closer to us, just behind Mozenrath. Abu winked at me and I knew that he had a plan in mind.

"Game's over, Aladdin." Mozenrath whispered and pointed his glove at me.

"No, Mozenrath. We just started playing." I said, and with that Abu jumped on Mozenrath's head, pushing his turban down his eyes. "Ah!" Mozenrath shouted and that gave me the opportunity to stand up. A weak cough left my body when I straightened, but I wouldn't let that stop me. While Abu kept Mozenrath occupied, I tried to take his glove away. I had done it many times before… it was easy, really. Just all in a day's work.

When he felt my hand on his, he tried to get away from my grasp, but Carpet made its way around him, making him unable to move. "Good job, pal!" I said, and with that I took his glove off, revealing his skeleton hand.

"No!" He roared.

"Just accept your defeat, Mozenrath!" I said, as I hurried to Jasmine.

"Sweetheart, are you okay? Did he hurt you? 'Cause I swear, if he did…" I trailed off, glaring at Mozenrath behind me.

"No, I'm fine." She said and I cupped her cheek gently. After all this time of thinking that I would lose her…she was right there, in front of me, her warm skin against mine. All I had to do was free her.

"You can't imagine how much I worried." I said, resting my forehead against hers and embracing her, as much as her position allowed me to.

"Actually, I can." She whispered, closing her eyes. I could only begin to imagine how much she worried about me. "Are you okay?"

"Now that I'm with you, yes."

I tried to break the lock of the chains, but it resulted in another bolt which ended at my body. "Ow."

"Aladdin! Are you okay?"

"Yes." I smiled at her concern.

A tiny voice was heard from right next to me. "Excuse me, but I could probably help you if you got me outta here." I laughed as I saw Genie in the bottle just next to Jasmine. I opened it and Genie came out, laughing.

"Oh, my back aches." He said and I hugged him. At first he was taken aback but then I felt him hugging me back. "Oh, pal, I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're okay, too, Al." He said, serious. "But c'mon, save the hugs for the girl!" With that he pointed to the chain and it broke, letting Jasmine's hands free.

"Jasmine!" I shouted, my excitement clear in my voice. I rushed over her, embracing her closer to my body. I buried a hand on her hair, pressing her head closer to me, as I pushed my head on the crook of her neck. "Oh, Jasmine… I thought that I would lose you. I will never, ever let you go out of my arms." I vowed and hugged her even tighter. My whole world was again on my arms.

"Aladdin… I can't tell you how happy I feel that I have you here. Thank you."

"I love you, Jasmine." I whispered.

"I love you, too."

"Does anyone care about a certain guy that we try to hold back here?" Iago said, breaking us out of the moment.

"Oh, yeah, right." Genie said and then transformed into a fat guy with a mustache and a hammer on his hand, hitting a chain with it. "One strong chain on the way for our Moz!"

_Back to the palace, at Jasmine's and Aladdin's room_

I was resting on the bed, Jasmine lying on my chest, her eyelids almost closed from the exhaustion.

I just kept looking at her, admiring her beauty. The love I felt, it felt like it would burst me at any minute. My hand travelled up to her cheek and I brushed her cheek with my knuckles. There was silence… just enjoying the comfort of each other's arms. I took a look at her, memorizing her features. I almost lost her that day. But I would never let it happen again.

My eyes stared at her brown ones, their beauty bringing a smile on my face. I then looked at her lips, they seemed so… kissable.

So, I just leaned in, brushing my lips on hers. I kissed her sweetly. And when I pulled back for air I said, "You're my whole world, Jasmine."

"I know, Aladdin. You're the greatest treasure a princess can have."

I smiled at how… wonderful that sounded. Just having her there, encircled in my arms… It was all I ever wanted.

**THE END**

**Alright, thanks for reading guys. Do you think that it was a bit out of character? I did my best, though.**

**A big thanks to my beta, twilight642531, who in spite of being busy she managed to edit this. Thanks, Rachel!**

**Anyways, be kind and leave a review before closing this page. **

'**Till next time I come up with a story… Bye!**

**Dora**


End file.
